90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Ode to Joy
Ode to Joy is the 27th episode of the Tenth Season and also the series finale Beverly Hills, 90210. Synopsis In the two-hour series final, David and Donna announce their engagement in which all of their friends rush to give them the perfect wedding with Donna's mother, Felice, and Kelly's mother, Jackie, taking over the arrangements and Nat catering for the ceremony and agreeing to escort Donna down the church aisle. Meanwhile, Steve asks Janet to help him form their own publishing company so they both can have time for baby Maddie. Noah returns to Ellen and tells her that he has decided to give their relationship a second chance. At Donna's pre-wedding party, Kelly, Janet, Felice and Jackie are in attendance as well as friends from their past who include West Beverly High principal Mrs. Yvonne Teasley, as well as Andrea Zuckerman and even Valerie Malone. At David's bachelor party, Steve, Noah, Dylan, Nat, and David's father Mel attend the gathering as well as Steve's stepbrother Ryan and former KEG fraternity brother Munz, except for Brandon Walsh who sends his regards to everyone via videotape. The day of the wedding goes without a hitch and at the end, Matt shows up briefly to tell Kelly that he has decided to move back to New York, and she goes back to try to renew her relationship with Dylan. Plot Cast Trivia *Tiffani Thiessen and Gabrielle Carteris are the only cast members to return to the show for the series finale. Jason Priestley was only shown on video. *Jason Priestly, Jennie Garth, Ian Ziering, Brian Austin Green and Tori Spelling are the only five cast members to appear in all 10 seasons of the series. *Jason Priestly, Jennie Garth, Ian Ziering, Gabrielle Carteris, Brian Austin Green and Tori Spelling are the only six cast members to appear in both the Pilot and the Series Final *The only cast member that was close to appearing in all 296 episodes is Tori Spelling, she appeared in 292/296 episodes of the entire series run. In second place are Ian Ziering and Jennie Garth, they both appeared in 291/296 episodes. *All the original characters appeared in this finale except for Jim, Cindy and Brenda. Brandon was only seen on TV in a video. *There was some talk about a spinoff after the show ended, that was gonna be called 90210: The New Class but they never made it. *Steve names all the girls that David has been involved with on the show except for one - Tuesday. She was the first girl we saw David get involved with when he took Kelly, Donna, & Steve to his grandparents' house in Palm Springs in Season 1. *There was not one character who appeared in all 296 *David's mother and grandmother, last seen during season 7, are nowhere to be found at the wedding and no explanation is given for their absence. *Dylan reads a selection from Rilke's "Letters to a Young Poet," and Kelly reads "How Do I Love Thee?" by Elizabeth Barrett Brownin *Last show of the series. *Jennie Garth reprises her role as Kelly Taylor on 90210. Allusions "Ode to Joy" was composed by Beethoven. Music *Out of My Head by Box *Ain't It Funny by Box *Beethoven's Ode To Joy (played on organ) *Here Comes the Bride by Richard Wagner (played on organ) *Wedding March (played on organ) *Spend My Life With You by Eric Benet and Tamia *Celebration originally by Kool and the Gang (performed by the wedding band) Quotes *'David': (saying his wedding vows) When was it we fell in love? When were eighteen? Sixteen? Maybe ten? I don't know 'cause, the truth is, I can't picture a time when I wasn't in love with you. I always knew you were the one who could look into my eyes and see my soul. I don't question your commitment to us and I know there's nothing we can't work through. And I accept you as my partner and as my best friend above others. It's a miracle to find the kind of peace and happiness that you've given me. And in honor of that miracle, I pledge before our family and friends to love and cherish you forever. *'Donna:' (saying her wedding vows) I look at you and I see my best friend. Your energy and passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty is so strong that I no longer fear being myself. I no longer fear at all. I never thought I'd find someone to love that would love me back unconditionally. And then I realize that although we were often apart, you were always with me and you were always my soul mate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart would be broken, my being incomplete. I thank God every day you were brought into my life and I thank you for loving me. Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 10 Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Episodes Category:Series finale